Nicknames
by TheRainbowBrainedNutter
Summary: Tony wants to find the perfect nickname for Loki. Frostiron.
1. Prologue

Loki read his book quietly in his and Tony's bedroom. Tony jumped on the bed, much like a toddler. "What did they call you on Asgard?"

Loki's gaze stayed glued to his book. "Loki. Thor's brother. Slivertongue. What else would they call me?"

"I mean...like, a nickname."

Loki laid his book on his chest. "We don't have those on Asgard."

"On Jotunhem?"

"...not that I know of..."

Tony sprang up to his feet on the bed. "This shall be my new mission in life! TO GIVE MY LOVER A PET NAME!"

"...you've been spending time with Thor, haven't you?"

* * *

"Hello, my little lamb."

"I'm taller then you, Tony."

"By a few inches. Ok. How about...baby?"

"You call me that anyway."

"Yeah but I want a nickname, you know, just for me to use...sweetness?"

"No."

"Honey?"

'No."

"Cupcake?"

"Definitely not."

"MY FALLEN PRINCE OF DARKNESS?"

Loki closed his book and sighed. "Tony...I don't know how this nickname thing works, but I'm pretty sure that the nickname is supposed to be spontaneous."

"Fine...but you mark my words, you will have a nickname, if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Loki walked into Tony's lab and sat on one of the table cross legged. "What'ch eating, Loki?"

"Thor said it was called a cookie...a Snicker Doodle, I believe."

Tony smirked. "That's it!"

"What?"

"That's your nickname! Snicker Doodle! _My_ Snicker Doodle!"

Loki's face became flushed. "You know what, Tony? Call be what ever you like..."

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Sweet Pea

"Brother!" Thor hugged Loki, tightly. They hadn't seen each other in months, since Thor with Jane, Darcy, and Erik. Thor brought them to meet Loki. "God of mischief and fire? That's Awesome!" said the person who Loki believed to be Darcy. Loki suddenly felt his face stinging. "That was for New York." Ah, so this is Jane. Loki smiled and turned to Thor. "I like her."

Loki waited for Erik to say something. He felt an arm slide around his waist. He looked over to find Tony, with his hand discreetly hovering over his bum, on the small of his back. Tony held Loki's chin, tilting his head so he could see the redness on his cheek. "Did you just get punched in the face?"

Loki nodded. "Alright...?"

Loki's eyes glittered as he leaned into Tony. Thor's face lit with realization, eyes widening. "Loki, could I speak with you." It was more of a demand then a request. "Of course, brother." They walked side by side, in silence, until they got to Thor's room on the helicarrier. "How long?"

"Whatever do you mean, brother dear?" Loki batted his lashes at Thor, jokingly.

"Loki..." Thor warned, sternly.

"Fine...Since you left..."

Thor smiled. "You do know that I'm going to tell Mother, right?"

"Yes, Thor."

"Good. She's going to want to know all about the man whose taken her baby boy away from her."

The two gods came back into the room. "Sweet Pea!" Loki was tackled by Tony. "I'm gonna be in the lab if you need me, k?" Tony planted a kiss on his cheek and walked away. Loki blushed at the name. Thor nudged him. "Sweet pea, huh?" Loki blushed harder, while Thor gave a booming laugh.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Precious

**This was an idea given to me by doglover200**

* * *

Loki read his book quietly. The book was titled, _The Hobbit or There and Back_ Again by J.R.R. Tolkien. Loki felt something, or someone, stroke his leg. He laid his book on his lap and saw Tony crouching on his hands and the balls of his feet, like a gorilla. "My precioussss."

Loki raised a finely trimmed eyebrow. "Tony, what are you-"

Tony placed a finger on his lover's lips. "Hush, precioussss, hush. We won't let the tricksy hobbitsy get you."

Loki pulled Tony's hand away. "Are you drunk?"

"No, precioussss." Tony reached out his hand to pet Loki's hair. "Such a beautiful preciousss. Give us a kiss preciousss. No! We take kiss from preciouss!"

Tony grabbed Loki and pulled him to his lips.

Loki pulled away. "Tony, go...drink something other than alcohol." He got up with his book and tried to leave.

"No! Precioussss! Don't leave us!" Loki slammed the door behind him.

"Hobbitsy took precioussss!"

"Tony Stark, go see a therapist!"

"Love you too, preciousss!"

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Rudolph

Loki walked in from the freezing cold. In his Asguardian form, he felt the weather like anyone else, but in his Jötun form, he felt fine in the freezing temperatures. His dark suit was covered in snow. "Um, babe?"

"Not one word, Stark, not one word." Loki's fingers fumbled with the buttons on his suit. "Stupid, Midguardian-" Loki felt warm hands push his own away and quickly unbuttoned suit's jacket. "Loki, you could've put on something, I don't know, warmer."

Tony pulled the jacket off Loki's shoulders, as snow fell out the back. Tony raised an eyebrow. "How did you get snow in your-"

"It doesn't matter."

"Alright...you go get out of those clothes and I'll get you something warm to drink." Before Loki could argue, Tony walked away.

Tony brought a cup of hot tea to Loki in their bedroom. The prince sat on the bed in green sleep pants and one of Tony's black tank tops. Tony sat down next to him and handed him the cup. "Here you go, Rudolph."

"What did you call me?"

"Rudolph."

"Why?"

"Your nose is red."

"...I'm supposed to know this, aren't I?"

Tony smiled at the man. "You're learning."

Loki sneezed. "You know, babe, you sneeze like a kitten."

Loki hit him with a pillow, hard.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
